Episode 2
Eyes On Me is the 2nd episode of Boku no Tonari ni Ankoku Hakaishin ga Imasu anime series. Characters *Seri Koyuki *Kabuto Hanadori *Utsugi Tsukimiya *Cerberus *Suzuran Mogami *Gorio *Aitsu *Kotoko Sumiso *Yae Summary Seri went to speak with his teacher about Kabuto and the teacher explained that similar people attract each other and their issue was that he doesn't communicate well with Kabuto. The teacher guessed that he was avoiding Kabuto as he wanted to protect something, which made Seri think about it. He recalled a moment with Kabuto, when he got impressed of his skills and how he managed to get behind him. As he was naming Seri's abilities and offering him to fight alongside him as his right hand man, Seri decided to be harsh and told Kabuto he was bothering him giving him a serious look. But that look only impressed Kabuto even more, affirming him that Seri had the potential to change the world. Back with the teacher, Utsugi showed up and wondered why Seri didn't want to get involved with Kabuto. Utsugi then continued teasing and annoying Seri, but then Kabuto came calling Seri to come with him and save the world from a rift. thumb|The group as disciplinary committee|left|200px At the school gate, Seri, Utsugi and Kabuto were put as disciplinary committee, with Kabuto thinking thats how they get rid of evil in this world. Eventually a girl who wasn't wearing the school uniform came and Seri thought they need to stop her and talk with her, but as he looked at Kabuto, he was pretending to not see her and being busy. As she got closer, Kabuto ran saying he needed to buy food for Cerberus. thumb|Kabuto offering money to Gorio|200px As Cerberus ran, Kabuto tried to prevent him from going on the street, but slammed himself in another student, who ended up being Gorio the Gorilla, a legendary leader of a school gang. Gorio picked up Kabuto as he had heard of him, he then commented he heard something interesting will happen if Kabuto's eyepatch was off and removed it, but Kabuto covered his eye with his hand. Gorio then threatened Cerberus if Kabuto kept messing with him and Kabuto started begging to not hurt Cerberus but him and in the end offered some money. Seeing that Seri got annoyed that he wanted to use money to solve the situation and went and hit Kabuto, who then thanked him for bringing his senses back. Seri then had to meet with his teacher again for hitting Kabuto. The teacher tried telling Seri that often people hate those that are similar to them, but Seri tried denying it and that they are not the same. Utsugi then popped up and said that Seri was thinking as someone special thus wanted to be "normal" and that was making him the same as Kabuto, who was also thinking of himself as special. Hearing that Seri got humiliated and took mental damage. Later Seri was with Aitsu, who asked him if he had plans for the summer vacation, as Aitsu would be packed and lots of girls wanted to be with him. He then told Seri he needs to get a girlfriend and Seri just smiled and told him to have fun trying to get with a 2D girl and left. Aitsu was speechless as he expected Seri to hit him, but instead he delivered the insult with a smile. As Seri walked away, he was smiling and recalling how Kotoko approached him earlier and told him he now looked more cheerful lately and she wanted to talk with him, but he looked always angry. As Seri like Kotoko, he was happy she said that to him and since it was also summer break, he would stop seeing Kabuto and Utsugi soon, so that made him even more happy. Aitsu followed Seri and saw how Kotoko approached him and wanted they to exchange numbers and do something together during the summer break. Seeing that he started crying as he wanted to play games with Seri during the summer break. thumb|Seri yelling at Kotoko|left|200px During the summer break, Seri was eagerly waiting for a message from Kotoko, but only received messages from Aitsu, who was making fun of him. As days passed by, Seri decided to play his game and saw he got an item in the game, that was another dating sim game and he refused to play it, as he wanted girlfriend in real life. He then received a call from unknown number and they it was Kotoko, but it ended up being Utsugi, who also told him he made that game for him. He invited Seri to come with him, as he was going to visit Kabuto, but Seri refused and hanged up. Utsugi then kept annoying and making fun of Seri with messages and in the end invited Seri to the mall, but he refused again. Seri decided to watch some TV and they were showing the nearby mall, where the reporter was speaking with Kabuto while he was trying to warns the humans about the demon world. Seri turned the TV off and then received a video from Utsugi, in which Kabuto was later bullied by kids at the mall, which made Seri chose on his soda. Seri then received another video from Utsugi and Kabuto, in which he guessed Seri choked on soda, as he had planned and invited him to even closer cafe shop. Seri started realizing they were getting closer and closer to his home. As he kept getting messages of them getting closer and closer, his door bell rang and his mother went to open the door. Seri ran telling her to not open and yelling they need to stop stalking him and leave him, but then saw it was Kotoko, who had came to ask him to go to a fireworks show with her. Kotoko then apologized and ran away crying. Seri was left in shock and called Utsugi regretting they weren't the ones at his door, but Kabuto told him that if he wanted they to visit him, he should have said so. Navigation Category:Episodes